grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Practice
Practice is one of the 5 difficulties in Granny. It was added in Version 1.5 and is perfect for beginners to get used to the house. Effects Effects of Practice mode are: * Granny is gone from the house, meaning the Player can explore the house with relative safety. ** The Player is not completely immune to danger though, as they can still fall through the Unstable Flooring, get caught by the Spider, or if they want, blow themselves up with the Gasoline Can and the Shotgun. Trivia * Practice Mode was spelled as "Practise" in Version 1.5 of the game. * On the Main Door, there is a note left by Granny, written in red pen or blood which says 'I'll be back soon". * The Door normally locked on Day 3 remains unlocked as Granny is not present, making it impossible to unlock manually. * Practice Mode has its own endings. When the Player escapes from the Main Door, Granny waits beside the trees, not at the Main Door. In the Teddy ending, Granny is still there in the trees, but this time Slendrina is watching the player at the Main Door and Teddy is present on the porch, albeit knocked over. In the Car Ending, there is no one in the garage as the Player takes off. * If the Player gets knocked out 5 times (or 6 if you have completed the Painting), only the message "Game Over" will appear as Granny doesn't even get home in time to kill the Player, which makes Practice is the only mode that doesn't have any bad ending scene. * As Granny is not present, the Teddy doesn't make heartbeat sound effects if the Player picks it up. **Also, the Spider and Crow doesn't make heartbeat sound effects if the Player has killed them. * Creaking Floors are present, though they can be considered negligible due to Granny not being home. This is a result of Practice Mode inheriting Normal mode mechanics, except with the removal of Granny. This also helps the Player get used to the Creaking Floor locations, should they try to knockout the Normal and Hard modes when they get more experienced. * There are many logical errors with the existence of this mode as a whole. ** There is almost no way for Granny to re-enter her house, as the door is opened inwards and the door is completely covered with locks. It would be impossible for her to open the door from the outside, let alone leave the house with the locks installed in the first place. *** Provided she has some sort of means to climb the Backyard fence, she could possibly re-enter the house using the backdoor. This still doesn't explain how she would have managed to get out through the Backyard, however, as there is no climbing apparatus present on the inner side of the fence and the Barbed Wire is tilted inwards. However, as proven by the placement of the Screwdriver (and occasionally the Gasoline Can) on the upper shelf of the Main Room, she does indeed have some climbing experience. ** It is unknown what Granny is even doing away from home, and why she just stands outside the house instead of making an effort to catch the Player after their escape through the Main Door. *** Furthermore, it is contextually odd that Granny would do this at all. Her objective is to hunt down the Player and kill them if they do not succeed at her game, making it very strange that she would be so kind as to leave them on their own for such a long time. *** It is possible that she visited Grandpa's house, however, we see that she uses the Car to get there but the Car is still in the Garage. *** Her standing outside shaking her head may be implying that she is looking for the Player, or she is upset about their escape. ** It is also unknown how the Player ends up back in the Starting Bedroom after being knocked out in some form, due to her not being there. *** It is possible that she comes back, puts the Player in the Starting Bedroom, and leaves again. Gallery Screenshot_1.png|"I'll be back soon" Screenshot_5.png|Granny waiting near the trees. PlayerescapePractice.png|The Player escaping from the house by using the Car Noonewatchingplayer.png|There is no one watching the Player MessagePractice.png|The message after escaping from Granny's house Category:Difficulties Category:Version 1.5